Moxette Smurfette (LD Stories)/Gallery
Finished Pieces For all the colored works I've managed to complete in chronological story order. Peewit's Smurfy Creation 2.jpg|Colored between June 6th - 9th, 2014. Mystico Returns.png|I originally colored this one day at my Starbucks home store, but when I opened it the next day, the file was corrupted. I lost everything and couldn't bring myself to work on it again until three years later. It was finally finished on March 29th, 2017. Moxette's Crazy, Stupid Love.jpg|I challenged myself with the additional shadows and playing around with the color of Johan's hair to better reflect the sunlight in the direction he is facing. The color palette of the backyard is based on this image. Colored between Jan. 11th - 30th, 2015. Holiday Smurfiness 2015.jpg|One of many smurfy moments in Crestfallen Christmas. Drawn between Dec. 3rd, 2014 - Jan. 15th, 2015. Character Studies For all the various character stand-alones and such going from old to new. Moxette Profile - Smurfs.jpg|One of her old profiles. Drawn on Aug. 9th, 2012. Moxette Mocking Brainy - Smurfs.jpg|And so, Moxette proves she looks like Brainy in drag! What a concept. Drawn on March 11th, 2013. Original Moxette Profile - Smurfs.jpg|Her hair says, "Try me," but her stance says, "Back off." Drawn on March 26th, 2013. Moxette's Bathing Suit - Smurfs.jpg|The original sketch was drawn on March 19th, 2013, but this image was colored on Feb. 8-9th, 2014. Moxette Profile 2.jpg|Drawn on Feb. 19th, 2014. This profile was replaced with the third edition on March 27th, 2017. Properly Dressed Moxette (Flat Color).jpg|The colored version with no added shading. Colored between Sept. 18th - 19th, 2014. Miscellaneous Head logos, clothes, shoes, etc. All the little things. Moxette's Dress - Smurfs.jpg|The colored version of her lovely dress~ Moxette's Human Dress.jpg|I wound up coloring this and finished it on Nov. 25th, 2015. Moxette Head Logo - Smurfs.jpg|Her primary head logo. Original Moxette Head Logo - Smurfs.jpg|Her "original" head logo, now retired to the gallery. Final Sketches These are the hand-drawn illustrations that I've already finished coloring. Story sketches are in chronological story order. Peewit's Smurfy Creation 2.0 - Smurfs.jpg|The sketch of "Peewit's Smurfy Creation" 2.0, which now features Moxette meeting Johan. She's come a long way from scowling at him, to say the least! Drawn between March 5th - 6th, 2014. Mystico Returns - Smurfs.jpg|The original, traditionally-colored illustration for "Mystico Returns." Uploaded on Jan. 10th, 2012. Mystico Returns Sketch.jpg|I decided to make the V2.0 of "Mystico Returns" as an alternate perspective, namely to show Moxette's reaction to a more dramatically re-introduced goblin foe. Drawn between April 8th - June 30th, 2014. Moxette's Crazy, Stupid Love Sketch.jpg|This sketch was so much work, but absosmurfly worth it. Drawn between June 2nd - 9th, 2014. Moxette Profile Sketch - Smurfs.jpg|Drawn on Aug. 9th, 2012. Moxette Mocking Brainy Sketch - Smurfs.jpg|"I, Brainy Smurf, the most astounding (dingbat) of all Smurfs..." Drawn on March 11th, 2013. Moxette Dress Sketch - Smurfs, Fashion.jpg|A rendering of her dress on a human manekin stand. Drawn on June 18th, 2013. Moxette's Dress Sketch 2 - Smurfs.jpg|This image had to be inverted horizontally so the strap was correct. Drawn on Feb. 6th, 2014. Moxette Profile 2.0 Sketch - Smurfs.jpg|The spunkiest, perkiest little trouble-maker of all Smurfdom! Drawn on Feb. 19th, 2014. Properly Dressed Moxette Sketch.jpg|Moxette isn't exactly fit for the Royal Court... Drawn on Feb. 20th, 2014. Yet to be Colored These sketches are absosmurfly going to be colored at some point. Definitely. Unwanted Affection Sketch.jpg|Contrary to popular assumption, Moxette is never happy to receive kisses unless she gives some Smurf permission to do so. Drawn between Sept. 2nd - 3rd, 2014. Happy Moxette & Peewit Sketch.jpg|Just a cute daddy-daughter moment. Drawn between Feb. 24th - March 4th, 2016. Spunky LD Moxette Pose Sketch.jpg|After failing one sketch of Smurfette in this pose, I tried it with Moxette. It worked! Drawn on April 24th, 2017. LD Moxette Meets Brainy Sketch.jpg|"And you're 'Smarty' Smurf, right?" -- Drawn on May 3rd, 2017. LD Moxette Jogging 01 Sketch.jpg|"What's up, every Smurf?" Has it already been over two years? Have a dose of Moxette for a change of pace! Drawn on June 7th, 2019. LD Moxette Jogging 02 Sketch.jpg|There she goes again! Drawn on June 7th, 2019. LD Moxette Curious Side View 01 Sketch.jpg|"Huh?" -- Drawn on June 7th, 2019. LD Moxette Sighing Heavily 01 Sketch.jpg|So much attitude in such a small being. Drawn on June 7th, 2019. LD Moxette Bugging Brainy 01 Sketch.jpg|I wanted to pay homage to the 2017 sketch of Moxette calling Brainy "Smarty" Smurf. Drawn on June 7th, 2019. Concept Sketches These sketches didn't quite make the cut for the coloring process, but they help show where my mind wandered over time. Some lead to better ideas later. Moxette Sony Style 1 - Smurfs.jpg|This was my first attempt at the new Sony Studio's Smurfs style, which I'm quickly falling in love with. Drawn on Feb. 12th, 2014. Brainy Being Stupid Sketch - Smurfs.jpg|Loosely based on the picture of Smurfette and Gusty from "Smurfy Hollow," but with more attitude. Drawn on Feb. 20th, 2014. (This sketch was so small, I accidentally trimmed off half my signature.) RDK Moxette Hair Practice (Short).jpg|Playing around with new hairstyle types with Moxie, but this is too short for her normal ponytail. Drawn on Feb. 27th, 2014. RDK Moxette Hair Practice (Down).jpg|This style seems to be the right length, at least. Drawn on Feb. 27th, 2014. RDK Moxette Side & Back Sketch - Smurfs.jpg|If I fix the hair, I can still color this. Drawn on March 9th, 2014. Bedhead Moxette Sketch.jpg|Behold! The spitting image of beauty. Drawn on March 10th, 2014. Gossip Girls Sketch - Smurfs.jpg|"Ladies, please, one question at a time~" -- Drawn on March 11th, 2014. Human Moxette Profile 2.0 Sketch - Smurfs.jpg|A new attempt at her human form. With any luck, I can tweak it enough to fit a profile image. Drawn on March 13th, 2014. How to be Human Sketch.jpg|How have I not posted this by now? Brainy attempts to prove he's accepting of Moxette's insane happiness about being human by writing her a book called, "How to be Human." Looks like she won't be needing it, though. Drawn on April 4th, 2014. Dispondent Moxette Sketch.jpg|Lost in thought and feeling low; what is on your mind, little Moxie? Drawn on April 9th, 2014. Moxette's Mockery Sketchdump.jpg|This began (and ended) as a variety of sketches of Moxie impersonating her fellow Smurfs. I was also planning the introduction of Gutsy into my storyline, so I wanted to practice drawing his and Moxette's encounter as well. Drawn between April 15th - 16th, 2014. Human Moxette (Scrap).jpg|Another failed attempt was made on April 19th, 2014. Comic Moxette Pen Sketch.jpg|Based on a Smurfette pose in the Peyo-reminiscent style, but no reference directly used. Drawn on May 9th, 2014. Smurfette & Moxette Pen Sketch.jpg|"For me?" Drawn on May 17th, 2014. Onward! Sketch.jpg|Moxette impersonating Tracker (pen sketch done at work). Drawn on May 17th, 2014. Dance, Tailor Sketch.jpg|He made her a beautiful gown and it wouldn't be Smurfy of her not to show some appreciation. Drawn on June 16th, 2014. Brainy Comforting Moxette Pen Sketch.jpg|Originally this was a snapshot for "Woeful Smurfs," in which Brainy offers Moxette a shoulder to cry on since she was so hurt by learning about Johan's fall. Drawn on Aug. 17th, 2014. Hefty Hugging Moxette Sketch.jpg|I forgot to upload this earlier! Moxette may not like kisses, but she sure does like hugs~ Drawn on Aug. 19th, 2014. Moxette's Picture of Johan Sketch.jpg|Just the rough draft based on my written description from "Woeful Smurfs." Hopefully this is the only picture of Johan in Moxette's room... Drawn on Sept. 6th, 2014. Woeful Smurfs Ending (Unfinished).jpg|While making an illustration for "Woeful Smurfs," I got stuck on drawing the hovel from a specific angle and never finished this sketched. Drawn on Sept. 22nd, 2014. Moxette's First Gingerbread Smurf Pen Sketch.jpg|Cutie eating a cookie~ Drawn between Nov. 16th - 17th, 2014. Upset Winter Moxette Sketch.jpg|"Who threw that snowball?" >:C Drawn on Dec. 1st, 2015. Moxette Mocking Painter 1.jpg|A first attempt at one of Moxette's more elaborate impersonations, which I'm not satisfied with. Drawn on Feb. 2nd, 2015. Terrified Moxette Doodle.jpg|At some point, I'll make a final version of Moxette being scared. This was just good practice. Drawn on May 3rd, 2017. Original Moxette Expression Doodles.jpg|For as much as I draw Moxette, I rarely focus on her original unsmurfy form. Drawn on May 11th, 2017. Fanart Moxette Mellow With Cigarette.jpg|Fanart by VicGeorge2K9 on Feb. 10th, 2014. Hero Meets Moxette.jpg|Fanart from A Heroic Smurf Hero Courting Moxette Fixed.jpg|Fanart from A Heroic Smurf Hero Courting Moxette V1.1.PNG|A Heroic Smurf's Version 2.0 Hero Flirting With Moxette.PNG|Fanart from A Heroic Smurf Hero's Gift To Moxette.png|A Heroic Smurf's Version 2.0 'Neigh...'.png|A little fanart from Randomwords247, in which Moxette was initially going to be Esther, and Hefty would have been Jokey. Thank you! Birthday Fanart.jpg|Birthday fanart from A Heroic Smurf (2014) Happy Birthday Moxie.PNG|Fanart from A Heroic Smurf Hero's Embarassing Moment.jpg|Fanart from A Heroic Smurf Merry Christmas! Random.png|Christmas fanart from Randomwords247 (2015) Moxette's Mockery.png|This is a cute idea! Drawn by Randomwords247 on Dec. 7th, 2016. Moxette(ByRandom).png|Thank you, Randomwords247! I love my birthday gift! Smurference.png|(Left to right) Glovey, Hero, Empath, and Moxette are seated at a Wiki Admin Meeting. Moxie being on the end deep in thought is remarkably accurate to me IRL. I love this! Created by Randomwords247. Rough Sketches From humble beginnings to the unfinished scribbles that were either completely worthless fun, or simple ideas leading to something way cooler once I started to seriously consider my thoughts. Moxette Mimicking Smurfette RD - Smurfs.jpg|Yeah, this is one reason why Moxette doesn't mimic Smurfette too often... Drawn on Oct. 13th, 2011. Moxette Mocking Brainy and Grouchy - Smurfs.jpg|Moxette is mocking Brainy and Grouchy Smurf. Drawn between Oct. 10th - 12th, 2011. Joke Box Girl - Smurfs.jpg|I drew her ponytail going up instead of down - whoops. Drawn on Dec. 2nd, 2011. Oh, Moxie - Smurfs.jpg|She's happy to punish Ripple whenever Karma hints towards it. Drawn on Dec. 29th, 2011. Moxette Headshot Sketch - Smurfs.jpg|Just a random headshot. Drawn on Jan. 31st, 2012. Johan's Fangirl - Smurfs.jpg|So perfect: Johan, the hero ready for action, unaware of the lovestruck Smurfette gawking at him. XD Drawn on Feb. 6th, 2012. Moxette Smurfette - Smurfs.jpg|This was her original profile picture, but it's been updated. Drawn between Oct. 12th - 15th, 2011. Quoth the Mocking Smurf Sketch - Smurfs.jpg|More of her Brainy impressions practice. Drawn on March 14th, 2013. Smurfs pls 2.jpg|"Moxate pls." June 9th, 2014. 10-Second Moxette Sketch.jpg|A full-scale version of this would make a great profile image. Drawn on June 11th, 2014. Moxette Drawing Johan Pen Sketch.jpg|I started this sketch at work on Sept. 7th, but never finished it since this paper was crumpled up and thrown away the next day. Despite knowing who did it, I have not found the means to finish this piece, but it remains as an indication of my protective artistic nature. Category:Galleries